


7 - Father's Day

by PapayaK



Series: Whump > Boredom [7]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaK/pseuds/PapayaK
Summary: Whump > Boredom
Series: Whump > Boredom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	7 - Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Like many of us, I’m bored. (I love being bored - really gets the creative juices flowing) I really wanted to write something epic, but apparently that doesn’t happen on demand. So I have decided to write a bunch of snippets of whump. (like Whumptober) Some will have a bit of story - others will be a shameless excuse for pure whump. My goal is to keep them all around 1000 words, but we’ll see. Also, fair warning, I’m putting this note at the beginning of each one since I don’t know which one you’ll read first.  
> Thank you for reading and please review if you have a moment. -Papaya

oO0Oo  
Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on your point of view) I am back at work, so no more boredom. This is probably the last story in my ‘Whump > Boredom’ series. I do have one more started, so we’ll see if I can find time to finish it. Thanks for hanging in there with me.

oO0Oo  
7 – Father’s Day  
oO0Oo

Well, this wasn’t how the day was supposed to go.

Shawn had been so excited. One of their private clients just happened to own a really nice boat. Shawn had asked if he could borrow it for a day in lieu of payment for solving his case. 

(He hoped Gus never found out)

His dad had only recently recovered from his gunshot wound and Shawn had wanted to do something special for him. So he’d surprised him by taking him out on the boat. He’d even brought Henry’s fishing gear. Not that Shawn had any intention of fishing, but if Henry wanted to, that was fine with him.

And Henry had been absolutely thrilled. This boat was brand new. It was bigger, more powerful, and just all around cushier than Henry’s. And it had all the latest toys, including the most advanced fish-finding technology on the market. Henry was having a great time.

And so was Shawn.

Until another boat pulled up alongside and three armed men boarded them. They wanted the boat. They didn’t need hostages. 

Shawn was just coming up out of the small cabin where he’d been unpacking their snacks when he heard shouting.

He’d taken in the situation in a split second and reacted. There was no way he was going to watch his dad take another bullet… ever. Not for anything. 

He surprised the closest thief by hitting him from behind with the fire extinguisher, knocking him out cold.   
Henry took advantage of the distraction by going for the thief closest to him. 

Shawn grabbed the now unconscious guy’s weapon and used it to shoot the man grappling with Henry before he could be hurt.

Since Shawn had proven himself the greater threat, the third man turned his weapon on Shawn and fired.

Henry was just a split second too late in using his attacker’s pistol to shoot the third man.

He stared at where his son lay bleeding on the deck. Shawn wasn’t moving. 

Henry knew that neither he nor Shawn would shoot to kill. He didn’t know that of their attackers.

By that same token, Henry realized that he had to restrain the men before he could tend to Shawn. If he didn’t, they would both end up dead. He grabbed the high strength fishing line he’d brought and wrapped their hands and feet with it as quickly as he could. He couldn’t care less about their wounds.

Once he ensured they were no longer a threat, he went for the radio. Thankfully the Coast Guard responded almost immediately. He gave them all the necessary information, and asked them to contact the SBPD as well.

Finally, he grabbed the first aid kit and dropped to his knees beside Shawn. His son was unconscious until Henry began to apply pressure to the wound in his side. His cry of pain tore at Henry’s heart. “I’m sorry, kid, I’m so, so sorry.”

Both men thought of a different day not so long ago when their positions had been reversed. Shawn had saved his life that day. It was time to return the favor. “I got you,” Henry whispered to him, “I got you.”

At those words, the very same words Shawn had spoken to him that day on the beach, he felt Shawn relax a little. He nodded and pulled Shawn into his lap, holding him close while maintaining pressure on his wound.

“Sorry— ‘bout your— special day, Dad,” Shawn grunted, “This isn’t how— it s’pposed t’go.”

Henry smiled a bit and shook his head, “Things rarely go how they’re meant to, son, it’s just the way things are.”

Shawn’s eyes shifted to the mess, “Jim’s gonna— gonna be pissed.”

Henry had to agree. But comforted, “I’ve got a power washer that should take care of this pretty well, don’t worry.”

Shawn glanced up at his dad, “M’glad you’re okay.”

Henry closed his eyes at that. He didn’t want to accept the fact that Shawn had been shot only because he’d saved him. Shawn could have— should have shot the third man first, but he’d shot Henry’s attacker instead, leaving himself wide open. 

Then he realized that Shawn had lost consciousness, “Shawn!” he cried, suddenly fearful, “Stay with me, son!”

There was no response. Henry pressed two bloody fingers to Shawn’s throat. There was a pulse, but it was weak.

Thankfully, at that moment, Henry heard the Coast Guard helicopter approaching.

Henry pressed his lips to Shawn’s hair, “You’re gonna be just fine,” he murmured, “You hear me?” He hugged his son closer, “You’re gonna be just fine.”

oO0Oo  
End  
oO0Oo


End file.
